


Fabulous Garland Diva

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Silly, Silly Kurt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt should not be left alone with Christmas elements.<br/>That's all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabulous Garland Diva

 

        

* * *

Kurt should never be left alone in the loft.

Correction : Kurt should never be left alone in the loft when there are potential accessories just lying around.

Blaine has been gone for twenty minutes now, Kurt knows that, and he’s supposed to wait for him to come back with the special set of Christmas decorations he ordered at Macy’s (and didn’t that inspire a whole “Play with my jingle bells” joke from Santana), but they already have the tree and …

And the garlands.

Fluffy, shiny garlands from the last Christmas, and Kurt had promised to refresh them a little : take the folded spikes out, brush them a little, dust them completely …

And that’s when it turned into chaos.

—-

Blaine is careful with the door and with the box in his hands - there is a cheesecake on top of the fragile box of even more fragile decorations (and, yes, Santana can “suck his balls”) - when he catches it.

"Fab-fab-fab-fabulous gaaaaaaaarland …"

That stops him in his tracks, and if anything, he tries to be even more quiet.

"Garland diva, ha-ha-ha, garland diva, I’ll reign over this Christma-a-as …"

Biting his lower lip to keep his giggles in check, Blaine peeks out from the entrance, and surely, there is the man he decided to bind himself with forever.

Kurt is standing in the middle of the living room space of the loft, several garlands on the floor, but for one.

The golden one that is wrapped around his torso, and that he’s moving to act as a tail.

Sure, Kurt makes for a pretty adorable Christmas kitty, but that’s about the limit of his self-control, and Blaine lets out a soft giggle.

"Having fun, Kitty Kurt ?"

Kurt freezes, and that’s even funnier (though Blaine didn’t think it was possible), because the garland is still going through the motion his wrist just gave to it, before falling over his ass.

"B-Blaine," Kurt mutters, keeping his eyes straight ahead, or at least, on anything that isn’t Blaine right now. "How long have you been standing there ?"

Yeah, going for casual is not going to work.

Blaine puts the boxes down and leans against the mantel. “Oh, about twenty minutes.”

Kurt clears his throat and finally turns his head to look at him, a sheepish smile on his face. “I — cannot be trusted with Christmas garlands ?”

Blaine laughs, and moves closer to Kurt, picking one garland from the floor, wrapping a side around his neck, and the other around Kurt’s.

"Don’t fret, love," he says, pulling Kurt toward him, "Christmas isn’t Christmas until one of these things lands around someone’s neck…”

**Author's Note:**

> Translated in Russian : http://ficbook.net/readfic/1512243 :)


End file.
